pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE145: Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid
is the 52nd episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis While heading to Mt. Silver, Ash and co. notice a wild Elekid who was eating Larvitar's lunch. They soon run into their old friend Casey, whose Bayleef evolved into a Meganium, who wants to catch the Elekid since it's the pre-evolved form of the mascot of her favorite baseball team the Electabuzz. Will Casey be able to make her dream a reality, and why does James have a Weepinbell instead of his Victreebel? Episode Plot As the heroes stop for lunch, Misty tries to talk with Larvitar, who is still shy. Suddenly, they see two large ears past a bush. It is an Elekid, who takes Larvitar's food and eats it. Pikachu goes to battle it, but Ash intercepts, though gets electrocuted by both Pokémon. Elekid turns on Larvitar and pats it on its back. Suddenly, Team Rocket takes both Pokémon, so Ash sends Bayleef, who uses Razor Leaf, but does not cut the net. James sends Weezing, whose Smokescreen distracts the heroes as Team Rocket flies off. Team Rocket is pleased to have captured both Pokémon. James approaches Elekid, who electrocutes him, causing itself and Larvitar to fall down and free themselves. As the heroes worry Larvitar might not trust humans, a Meganium approaches them. Its trainer, Casey, arrives and greets the heroes. Casey sees Ash's Bayleef has not evolved yet, but Ash does not mind it. Casey thinks Meganium have improved speed and force, while Bayleef is suited for minor leaguers. Casey has more important news, as she found an Elekid for the Electabuzz team to cheer for. Ash tells they saw one, but Team Rocket took it, making Casey disappointed. She is determined to battle them, though. Elekid and Larvitar travel and find an apple tree. Elekid uses electricity to drop some of the apples and shares some with Larvitar. Elekid eats the apple heartily, so Larvitar does the same. Team Rocket scouts for Larvitar and Elekid. Meowth thinks the boss would use Elekid to power his electric razor, while Larvitar would give him hope to find better Team Rocket members. Jessie spots the duo, so Team Rocket catches them in a net. Elekid tries to electrocute the net, but fails. So, Larvitar screeches out, which Team Rocket, Elekid and the heroes hear. Meganium uses Razor Leaf, which cuts the net, while Forretress' Rapid Spin blasts Team Rocket off. The heroes find the net, but do not see Larvitar nor Elekid, who fell down the cliff, so go search for them. Meanwhile, Team Rocket blasted off on a salesman. The salesman is insulted, but gives them an offer for a Magikarp. James is interested, but remembers this is the same salesman who sold him a Magikarp on the S.S. Anne. The salesman tries to run away, but James catches it and demands a refund. The salesman replies he can only give refunds if the merchandise is returned, so James remembers the time he kicked the Magikarp into the sea. The salesman, however, can give a substitute; he can trade one Pokémon for a Weepinbell, who can attract any Pokémon in the area. Team Rocket discusses which Pokémon to trade. They see Wobbuffet can counter attacks, Jessie does not want to part with Arbok, James has Weezing for getting away, while Meowth is the brain of operations. So, Jessie and Meowth decide Victreebel, who always gnaws on James. James objects, as he grew fondness for it. However, Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet decided to trade Victreebel, which they do. The salesman trades the Weepinbell and goes away. James is sad, as he remembers catching Victreebel as Weepinbell, then retrieving it from the breeding center. He remembers the glorious times, which are now past. Weepinbell uses Sweet Scent, which causes the Elekid to be drawn to it (while Larvitar tries to pull it away). Pikachu and Meganium follow the smell, while Togepi also likes it. The heroes follow Meganium and Pikachu and find Elekid and Larvitar. However, they all fall in holes, while Team Rocket takes Elekid and Larvitar. However, Meganium uses Vine Whip to get the heroes and Casey out of the hole. Jessie sends Arbok and James tosses Weepinbell and yells not to chew, thinking it was a Victreebel, while Ash sends Phanpy. Meganium uses Razor Leaf, though Arbok dodges and headbutts Meganium. Phanpy tackles Weepinbell and reflects its Razor Leaf. Phanpy rolls out, hitting Weepinbell, who retaliates with Vine Whip. Meowth thinks it better than Victreebel, but Weepinbell evolves into one, then chews on Jessie, who drops the net. Brock sends Forretress, who cuts the net. Jessie gets out and is annoyed, ordering Arbok to attack Victreebel, who blasts off. Arbok goes to get Elekid and Larvitar, but gets hit by Razor Leaf, then Team Rocket blasts off by Meganium's Solarbeam. Meanwhile, the Magikarp salesman got chewed by his new Victreebel and kicks it off. This causes the Victreebel to bump into each other. They fall in love and walk through a flower field together. With that cleared, Casey goes to battle Elekid. Elekid goes to electrocute Meganium, who dodges and retaliates with Razor Leaf. Elekid uses ThunderPunch to negate the attack. Meganium tackles Elekid and uses Solarbeam, knocking it down. Casey throws her Poké Ball and catches Elekid. Larvitar is a bit worried, but Casey convinces it Elekid will cheer for the Electabuzz squad. Casey reports she will get more badges with Elekid. She heard Ash goes for the League and cheers him with a song. Debuts Pokémon *Casey's Meganium *Casey's Elekid Trivia *From this point onward, all of the episodes start to use the Digital-colored animation. **Though some never before seen scenes and flashbacks still had the Hand-Drawn cel technique. *James' new Weepinbell evolved into a Victreebel without the use of a Leaf Stone. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Hypno. Mistakes *The Pokédex states Elekid is the evolved form of Electabuzz. Gallery Larvitar is still scared JE145 2.jpg Elekid takes Larvitar's food JE145 3.jpg Ash gets electrocuted JE145 4.jpg Team Rocket takes Larvitar and Elekid JE145 5.jpg Elekid electrocuted James and escaped with Larvitar JE145 6.jpg Casey appears with Meganium JE145 7.jpg Casey dreams of cheering with Elekid JE145 8.jpg Casey is disappointed JE145 9.jpg Elekid points at the apples JE145 10.jpg James remembers the Magikarp salesman JE145 11.jpg Jessie does not want to part with Arbok JE145 12.jpg Jessie and Meowth voted for Victreebel to be traded JE145 13.jpg James' memories of Victreebel JE145 14.jpg James is sad to see Victreebel gone JE145 15.jpg Weepinbell's Sweet Scent JE145 16.jpg The heroes fall into another hole JE145 17.jpg Phanpy reflects the attack JE145 18.jpg James' new Victreebel chews Jessie JE145 19.jpg The Victreebel duo fall in love with each other JE145 20.jpg Ash does not want to hear Casey's cheering song }} Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes